The invention concerns a centrifugal jet machine having a drum which is swiveable in an oscillating manner around its longitudinal axis and is provided with an upper casing opening along which centrifugal jet units are arranged in a stationary manner.
A centrifugal jet machine is known from DE-A1-2931578. The drum cross section of this centrifugal jet machine is constructed in such a way that a maximum swivel angle of 120.degree. is possible.
This swivel angle is not sufficient for a faultless rolling over of the workpieces to be treated and a jet treatment is not effected uniformly on all sides.
If the swivel angle is increased, the degree to which the drum can be filled must be reduced or the workpieces will fall out of the opening of the drum.
An attempt is made in the centrifugal machine shown in DE-A1-3210699 to increase the swivel angle by additional swiveling capacity of the centrifugal jet units. However, this requires a high construction cost with a synchronous control of the two swiveling movements. A maximum swiveling angle of 150.degree. can be achieved in this way due to the required opening distance of the upper drum opening.
The object of the present invention is to provide a centrifugal jet machine of the type indicated in the beginning which has the high swiveling range required for faultless rolling and for a good filling level.